


The magic of music

by Emma__Jess



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kiiede is hella underrated, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma__Jess/pseuds/Emma__Jess
Summary: I have a head canon where Kaede plays music for Kiibo so he can understand his emotions through music (idk if that makes sense but you’ll understand once you’ve read this hopefully)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/K1-B0, Kiiede
Kudos: 13





	The magic of music

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head canon where Kaede plays music for Kiibo so he can understand his emotions through music (idk if that makes sense but you’ll understand once you’ve read this hopefully)

Kaede and Kiibo decided to take things into the taller shsl’s research lab (no, not in that way). They brought up some small talk on the way to the lab. Several moments passed and an urge of curiously filled Kaede about the robot, specifically his brain and how he processed things suchs as emotions.

“Kiibo-kun? May I ask a question? Can you feel anything?”

“In what sense, Akamatsu-san?”

“Like... you know... any form of human emotions?”

“For a starter, I do not like the fact you claim emotions as ‘human emotions’. Anyways, yes I can feel only certain emotions. It’s just hard to identify what I’m feeling at times.”

“Oh! So you can feel emotions but you don’t know how to label them?”

“Precisely...”

Kaede was fansinated by the robots response. An idea popped in her head which may help the smaller boy identify his emotions.

“Hey... do you know music?”

“Akamatsu-san? Are you alright? You never stop talking about music, since you are the super high school level pianist after all.”

This caused Kaede to stifle a laugh. She has to admit that she never shuts up about music, specifically piano pieces. She even gave herself the label of ‘piano freak’ due to other people giving her the title.

“You do know that it’s possible to feel something during certain pieces of music? Right?”

Kiibo had never thought about music in that way. Kiibo did listen to music from time to time before being forced into a world of despair and killing. He never really focused on how it made him feel though.

“Feel... what exactly?”

“Like differently I guess... just let me show you...”

The blonde walked away from him and sat in front of her piano. She placed herself so she was sat on the very end of her piano bench. She turned back to look at Kiibo then proceeded to pat the rest of the seat available. Kiibo took this as an indicator to sit next to her. Which is what he did.

“Now that you think about it, I’ve felt differently during certain... genres of music but I still don’t know why that is? Do you know, Akamatsu-san?”

“Well I’m no scientist but I could try to explain it...”

She inhales and mentally prepares herself for a long explanation. Kiibo knew she was dedicated to music, but to research why it makes people feel good or sad? Kiibo could already feel himself regret asking her that question. 

“Basically, for pieces that may upbeat or brighter releases a chemical called dopamine in someone’s brain. Dopamine is basically something that could trigger someone to be happy. It works as a feel good chemical of sorts...”

“Akamatsu-san I—“

“And the same applies to more other pieces of music that could make someone feel sad. Only instead of releasing dopamine, it release another chemical that does the opposite and—“

She was cut off by the robot suddenly interrupting her by tapping her shoulder violently. She felt she went too far.

“Enough! I see you are very dedicated to this subject, Akamatsu-san but you do remember that I don’t have the brain exactly like a humans? It’s very similar but I’m not sure if I have chemicals like dopamine installed into my database yet...”

Kaede hid her face in her hands. How could she forget that Kiibo wasn’t 100% like a human? Maybe it was because he acted like a human so well that she just happened to forget. She wanted to just erase what just happened and somehow permanently delete what she was rambling about.

“But earlier you said you could feel emotions?”

“Only certain emotions that I’m unaware of the actual chemicals, names and processes behind it.” He corrected her. Great. Now she feels like an idiot.

She sighs and stretches out her hands. Kiibo confused at what she’s currently doing and watches her. She flaps her hands before placing them onto the smooth piano keys that were in front of her. She closes her eyes to inhale one last time before playing the first chord.

“I...what are you doing, Akamatsu-san?” 

Kaede wanted to scream at him for disrupting her about to be piano session. She kept her composure and breathed slowly before turning to the smaller boy.

“I was about to play the piano silly! I wanted to see if you felt anything then we could discuss how you felt afterwards!”

“Oh I’m deeply sorry for interrupting. I’ll be quiet now! I promise! I—“

“There’s no need to apologise, Kiibo-kun!” She patted the top of his head before returning her long, slender fingers to the piano keys.

She manoeuvred her fingers over different sets of keys to make different sounding chords. Her body relaxed the further she got into the piece of music she was playing. Eventually it looked like she was playing automatically. 

Kiibo’s mouth hung open. He couldn’t believe the talented young woman sat next to him was playing ever so flawlessly. The next thing he knew, he was closing his robotic eyes and felt a smile form across his pale face. It had came so naturally. The conversation he had with the blonde from earlier played in his mind once again. She was right. He was feeling differently than usual but in a more positive way.

She played the last set of notes. Time had flew by so fast for the both of them. Kaede turned to the white haired student to see a smile plastered across his adorable face. The taller girl tapped him on the shoulder which brought him back into the world they were trying to survive in.

“Th...that was amazing, Akamatsu-san! I’m delighted to see your performance today”

Kaede felt herself turn a tad warmer than usual. Hearing those words from her robotic peer took her by surprise. Her face turned a faint shade of red.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Kiibo-kun!”

She wrapped her arms around Kiibo’s body and pulled him into her embrace. Kiibo could hear his inner fans attempting to cool him down. Did both Kaede and Kiibo have this unique bond with each other?

“Soooo~” She began. “Do you feel any different than before? I saw that little smile and don’t deny it!”

“I feel that that affected my mood more... positively?”

Kaede clapped her hands together and tried her hardest to contain an excited squeal. Alas, it failed and the poor boy had to cover his ears for a moment.

“So you CAN feel happiness! I did it! Woo!” Happiness is obviously contagious because a smile started to form across the blonde’s reddened face. She squeezed him tighter, the boy felt his metallic parts squeeze together which was slightly uncomfortable for the both of them.

They both let out a small chuckle before resuming their hug.

So robots CAN have human like emotions! Or just emotions in general...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’ve enjoyed! Comments and kudos are not necessary but appreciated <3


End file.
